superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Eve on Sesame Street Credits
Opening Logos * CTW · Children's Television Workshop Opening Credits * "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street" * Starring Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt * The Cast of Sesame Street: Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Debbie Chen, Loretta Long, Will Lee, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alania Reed and Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * with: Danny Epstein, Billy Mack, Chet O'Brien, Jack Riley, Jon Stone, Christopher Wein * Producer: Dulcy Singer * Written by Jon Stone and Joseph A. Bailey * Skaters from Holiday on Ice * "True Blue Miracle" · by Carol Hall * "Keep Christmas With You" and "I Hate Christmas" · by Sam Pottle and David Axelrod * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus * Choir Director: Bob Singleton * Original Music Arranger and Conductor: Dick Lieb * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Assistant: Dave Connor * Associate Director: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Producer: Diana Birkenfield * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Robert Braithwaite * Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Muppet Winter Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Sherry Amott * Muppet Skating Builders: Faz Fazakas, Jan Rosenthal, Larry Jameson, Wendy Midener * Muppet Workshop Coordinators: Amy Van Gilder, Mari Kaestle * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Choreographer: Norman Maen * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Emily Squires * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Special Effects: Tim McElcheran * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, Tony DiGirolamo * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Lee Trent * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Production Assistants: Mercedes Polanco, Sharen Gay, Cathi Rosenberg * Camera: Frank Biondo, Joe Lo-Ré, Mike Whitcutt * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Mike Shoskes, Jay Judell * Video: Rolf Wahl * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchison * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Executive Producers: Jon Stone, Jim Henson Ending Credits * Production Conceived and Directed by: Jon Stone Funding and Copyright Screen * Major funding for this program was provided by a grant from The Office of Education, Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare and by Public Television Stations. * Additional supports was provided by grants from The Ford Foundation and Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1978 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1978 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Christmas Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Random House Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sesame Street Category:Warner Home Video Category:Sesame Workshop Category:The Video Collection Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:VDI Video Distributors International Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:ABC Video Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Madman Entertainment